


desperate devotion

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Needy Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Supreme Leader Ren gets jealous as he watches his fianceé, Grand Marshal Hux, dance with the Knights Of Ren.





	desperate devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArmitageRen34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageRen34/gifts).



> For [@ourgeneralarmiehux](http://ourgeneralarmiehux.tumblr.com/) and I really, really hope you like it! Thank you so much for your support! ❤️

It’s meant to be their night, their celebration. The beautiful sounds of the orchestra reverberates through the expanse of the grand ballroom. Lights of the crystal chandeliers twinkle overhead, and the murmur of voices crowds the space.

Supreme Leader Ren, wearing his finest black robes, makes his way through the room, stopping every so often for mundane chatter as dignitaries pluck up courage to talk to him. He performs eloquently, expertly keeping his façade but jealousy is gnawing at him, needling at him as he watches the attention that a certain someone can’t stop receiving.

Across the room, Hux converses with three of Kylo’s knights. He’s laughing, tossing his head back as one of the Knight reaches to touch Hux’s arm, and Hux doesn’t recoil. Kylo is seething. He’s desperate. He’s filled to the brink with _want_ , fuelled by the Knight’s hand lingering on Hux’s arm. He wants Hux’s attention on him; they’re _betrothed,_ for Force’s sake. He itches with the sensation for those pale eyes to focus on him and _only_ him, for everyone else to fade away and never touch Hux or speak to him again.

Another Knight approaches, offering his hand to Hux with a bow. Even with their mask on, Kylo can sense the Knight’s pleasure at having the Grand Marshal on their arm, leading _Kylo’s fiancée_ to the centre of the room, right in front of the orchestra’s stage, and the two begin waltzing slowly. One of Hux’s delicate, white-gloved hands rests upon the Knight’s shoulder, whilst the latter invades the space of Hux’s slender hip, a place where only Kylo’s hand should be permitted to touch. The pair move in time to the soft music, talking underneath their breaths to each other.

It’s agony to watch. Kylo feels the jealousy bubbling and brewing deep inside his gut. No man, woman or _being_ should have Hux’s attention like this, they aren’t worthy; only Kylo is. Before he can dwell on his burning envy, he’s marching over to his waltzing fiancée, nose twitching in a snarl.

“I’m cutting in,” Kylo says, bumping his Knight out of the way to take their place. The Knight huffs, sounding more akin to a growl through the vocoder in their helmet, and walks away.

“Ren, that was rude,” Hux says. “We were just talking.”

“You’ve been doing it all night. Giving your attention to _them_ and not me. This is _our_ night.”

“For a mind-reader, you can be dense sometimes, Ren,” Hux says, rolling his eyes, taking over from Kylo to lead their dance. “Your birthday is coming up and I was asking their opinions on a gift I have my eye on.”

Kylo feels himself blush, his envy dissipating into embarrassment. Hux’s hand on his shoulder feels like lead, weighing him down until he feels as though he wants to collapse to his knees in front of his fiancée.

“I thought…” Kylo mutters, looking down.

“Oh, were you jealous? My big, bad boy. _Jealous of his own Knights._ ” Hux slides his hand down Kylo’s arm to his chest, rubbing teasingly. “Hmm. How long do you think it would take for these dozy politicians to realise we’re gone?”

“Where are we going?”

“ _You’re_ going to take me into one of the guest bedrooms and you’re going to show me just how much I belong to you.”

Kylo wants to turn around and pull tongues at his Knights but resists. His fiancée needs his attention, and he's more than happy to give it all to Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
